Come Back To Me
by Gia-XY
Summary: Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku./ Kembalilah dan muncul di hadapanku!/ Slight!Romance


**Come Back To Me**

**.**

**By: **_Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku./ Kembalilah dan muncul di hadapanku!

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_ © _Takahashi Kazuki, Hikokubu Masahiro & Satou Masahi_

_Story_ © _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning:**

_Canon, Confusing gender (The gender of the character is up to you), Slight!Romance, Slight!Shounen-ai (If you pretend the gender of the character are the same as in the anime), OOC, Some foreign terms, Some non-formal language, Maybe some typo(s), Vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc._

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi, bintang bertebaran di langit.

Indah, sangat indah.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku teringat padamu ketika melihat langit penuh bintang malam ini.

Ya, kau.

Kau, orang yang mengkhianatiku.

Pengkhianat.

Kau pengkhianat!

Beraninya kau mengkhianatiku!

Bukankah kau adalah orang yang paling mementingkan persahabatan di atas segalanya?

Bukankah kau yang selalu mengajariku tentang _kizuna_?

Bukankah kau yang paling dapat kupercaya selama ini?

Bukankah kau … yang telah membuatku merasakan semua perasaan aneh ini …?

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?

Kenapa kau membiarkan orang-orang menyebalkan ini menangkapku?

Apa kesetiaanmu padaku selama ini hanyalah dusta semata?

Apa sebenarnya kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang yang penting?

Atau jangan-jangan … kau tahu … aku merasakan perasaan di luar persahabatan …?

Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik pada perasaan seperti itu, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyerahkanku begitu saja pada musuh besar kita, 'kan?

Setidaknya, kita ini adalah _team_!

Kau tidak seharusnya mengkhianati teman satu _team_, sahabat seperjuanganmu selama ini!

Apa kau tidak pernah mengindahkan semua ajaranku, hah?!

Tunggu dulu ….

Tidak-tidak, tidak mungkin!

Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang peka, kau pasti tidak tahu tentang perasaan yang kubicarakan!

Kalau begitu, kenapa?

Kenapa kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku?

Kenapa kau membuatku kecewa?

Kenapa kau tega, membiarkanku merasakan semua penderitaan ini?

Setelah apa yang kulakukan untukmu dan yang lainnya, apa ini balasan darimu?

Heh, baiklah, aku mengerti kalau begitu.

Aku akan menemuimu lagi.

Aku akan balas dendam padamu.

Aku akan membuatmu merasakan semua penderitaan yang kurasakan.

Aku akan membuatmu masuk ke dalam neraka yang paling dalam.

Ah, salah, aku yang akan membuatmu datang.

Ya, kau akan datang padaku.

Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku.

Pasti!

Hei, kau tahu?

Berkatmu, aku kini kembali dari kematian.

Hanya demi dirimu, aku kembali dari kematian.

Berbanggalah, karena aku telah melakukan hal ekstrim hanya untukmu!

Aku menunggumu, karena itu, cepatlah datang!

Cepat, kemarilah!

Kembalilah padaku!

Cari aku!

Sadarilah kalau aku masih berada di dunia yang sama denganmu!

Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu, 'kan?

Ayo kita bermain!

Kita akan menyelesaikan _Last Duel_ yang belum selesai waktu itu!

Bayar semua perbuatanmu dan rasa sakit yang kauberikan padaku saat itu!

Puaskan aku!

Ayo kita melakukan _Danse Macabre_, _Fudou Yuusei_!

**~XxX~**

Lagi-lagi, bintang bertebaran di langit.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku teringat tentang dirimu.

Hei, apa kau sekarang ada di antara bintang-bintang itu?

Kalau begitu, apa kau ingat, tentang saat itu?

Saat kita menyelinap keluar malam-malam, berdua, tanpa diketahui Jack dan Crow.

Saat kita keluar dan menelusuri _Satellite_ untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam–walau kurasa itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kita lakukan, karena kita sama-sama tahu, sulit melihat bintang di langit _Satellite_ yang sudah tercemar polusi.

Saat kau tersenyum padaku dan berkata, "Kau lebih bercahaya dari bintang-bintang yang ada di langit itu. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki bintang paling bercahaya di sampingku saat ini."

Apa kau ingat?

Ah, kau pasti sudah menyesal mengatakan hal itu.

Bagaimanapun, aku adalah pengkhianat di matamu.

Tidak apa kalau kau kesal atau benci padaku.

Tetapi kumohon, kali ini saja, dengarkan aku.

Aku sangat ingin bicara padamu.

Aku memerlukanmu di sampingmu saat ini.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup, menjalani semua penderitaan ini sendirian ….

Kau meninggalku dan menganggapku pengkhianat.

Crow keberadaannya entah di mana sekarang.

Dan Jack, Ia mengkhianatiku.

Ia meninggalkanku.

Orang yang kuanggap paling dekat denganku saat itu, meninggalkanku.

Setelah itu, aku pergi ke kota dan meninggalkan keempat orang temanku.

Aku sendirian, lagi.

Dan, parahnya, aku harus menghadapi kehidupanku yang semakin berat saat ini.

Aku sempat ditangkap _Security_, sama sepertimu.

Lalu, setelah keluar dari _Detention Center_, keempat orang temanku ditangkap dan dijadikan sandra.

Aku dipaksa menghadapi Jack, sahabatku sendiri–ah, salah, maksudku, mantan sahabatku.

Setelah itu, aku mendapati diriku sebagai seorang _Signer_, dan aku harus melindungi dunia dari kumpulan orang-orang bernama _Dark Signer_.

Hei, kalau kau di sini, apa yang akan kaulakukan ketika melihatku sekarang?

Menghiburku dan menyemangatiku?

Berkata kalau aku masih memilikimu dan kau akan selalu di sisiku?

Atau mungkin … menertawaiku dan berkata kalau ini adalah ganjaran karena aku telah mengkhianatimu?

Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu, tidak pernah!

Setidaknya itu yang selalu terekam di dalam otakku.

Tetapi, jangan-jangan, aku memang mengkhianatimu?

Jangan-jangan, sejak aku meninggalkanmu sendirian saat itu, aku sudah mulai mengkhianatimu?

Ahaha, aku memang bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah mengkhianati orang yang paling kusayangi?

Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat itu.

Harusnya aku tetap menemanimu di saat yang lain meninggalkanmu.

HARUSNYA AKU TIDAK MEMBIARKANMU SENDIRIAN MELAWAN KUMPULAN _SECURITY_ ITU DAN MEMBIARKANMU DITANGKAP OLEH MEREKA!

Aku menyesal!

Menyesal!

Sangat menyesal!

Aku ingin kau kembali padaku!

Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu dan membayar atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu!

Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku tidak berniat melakukan semua hal itu!

Aku ingin memberitahu dirimu kalau aku menyayangimu!

Sangat!

Aku ingin memberitahumu sejak lama, tetapi kau pergi meninggalkanku sebelum aku sempar mengatakannya ….

Aku ingin memberitahumu soal perasaan aneh ini.

Jadi, kumohon, kembalilah ….

Kembalilah padaku ….

Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau kembali ….

Aku tidak paduli kalau kau membenciku, aku hanya perlu kau kembali.

Aku ingin melihatmu hidup, hidup di depan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Kumohon, muncullah di depanku dan katakan padaku kalau kau selama ini masih hidup dan tidak pernah mati.

Kembalilah dan balaskan dendammu padaku!

Kembalilah dan muncul di hadapanku!

Kumohon, _Kiryuu Kyousuke_!

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Oke, penjelasan unuk beberapa kata-kata asing dulu:

_**Kizuna**_**: Bonds**

_**Danse Macabre**_**/**_**Dance Macabre**_**: Tarian kematian**

Yap, jadi, sekian. Ini fic pertama saya di _fandom_ _**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_! Maaf mengecewakan! Soalnya saya bikin ini juga cuma buat iseng aja, ahaha! Bosen, sih! Jadi, maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada! _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
